What have you done?
by ryouko-chan-148
Summary: ¿Por qué el destino nos hace sufrir así? A veces creo que hay una maldición entre nosotros dos.
1. Chapter 1

Debería estar beteando otros fics y terminando un par que debo todavía…pero si no lo hacía ahora, se me iba la inspiración.

El título es de una canción de Within Temptation, que a mi parecer les queda perfecta a la relación que tienen estos dos.

**What have you done****?**

_I've waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us_

_Between me and you_

_He estado aguardando por alguien como tú_

_Pero ahora estás marchándote_

_¿Qué has hecho ahora?_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino nos hace sufrir?_

_Hay una maldición entre nosotros_

_Entre tú y yo._

_

* * *

_

**I**

Sentado en un costado del bar, vaciando mi copa por quinta vez lo miro empujar la puerta de la entrada y llegar hasta la barra. Me extraña no ver en su cara esa estúpida sonrisa de inocentón que lo caracteriza. A diferencia mía, yo no finjo estar alegre cuando no lo estoy. He allí a la nación más falsa de todas.

Suspiro y doy media vuelta, dándole la espalda. No quiero que me vea. Si pasa de mí, mejor. Nuestra relación es la peor de todas, tal vez si ahora me ve se me pegotea para molestarme toda la maldita noche. Y yo no estoy de humor, ni siquiera para bajarle los dientes de una trompada.

Por el cristal de mi copa lo observo sentarse y pedir desganadamente algún trago, de seguro, alguna porquería española. Para los malos trances, lo mejor es un buen trago de ron. Pero Antonio detesta el ron, me he encargado de que lo odie con toda su alma. El aliento a ese alcohol le recuerda esos bellos días en que yo lo mantenía muerto de hambre y encerrado en una celda de mi barco. Le recuerda a mis piratas, a mis corsarios que lo maltrataban a su gusto. Le recuerda a mí, y estoy seguro que eso le produce náuseas.

Pero en fin, no tengo tiempo para perder pensando en ese bastardo. Vine aquí para estar solo y pensar acerca de mi vida. Lo que menos debería hacer es mirar por el cristal y espiarlo. Así que me acomodo en mi asiento y suspiro, tomando la botella y llenando mi vaso nuevamente, hasta el borde. Total, si se acaba la botella, puedo pedir otra. Y otra. Y otra más, hasta quedar hecho un desastre. Pero hoy no está Francis para venir y llevarme a casa, ni tampoco Prusia. Está ese idiota, lo que significa que no debo propasarme con la bebida para no tener que hacer el ridículo delante suyo.

La música comienza a sonar. O tal vez ya estaba sonando de antes. No me interesa. Me entretengo mirando a esas mujeres que bailan con el primero que se les acerca, a cambio de dinero…no sé. O tal vez por placer. Sin embargo, es gracioso ver que hay tan pocas rodeadas de tantos hombres. Eso siempre genera una pelea, y me encanta ver como se muelen a palos por una que al otro día ya se va con otro.

Miro de nuevo, muy a mi pesar, por el vidrio, esta vez el de la botella. Allí sigue ese infeliz, bebiendo, con aire apesadumbrado. Debe de haberse peleado con Austria. Raro. No creo que se deprima tanto discutiendo con ese tipo con aires de señorito. Tal vez ha sido algo que Italia hizo. El pequeño parece que le da bastante trabajo, aún así, ese estúpido parece embobado con el crío. Debe ser la misma obsesión que yo tengo con Alfred.

Observo mejor. Lo noto inmóvil, con la cabeza reposando en los brazos cruzados sobre la barra. Un completo idiota, dormirse en un lugar así.

Giro el cuello, para contemplarlo con más precisión. Y al instante se incorpora y vuelve la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a mí, siguiendo con su deprimente letargo. Lo que me lleva a pensar que sabe que estoy aquí, y que ha querido evitar mi mirada. Soy un imbécil. Espero que no vaya a creer que me interesa su tristeza.

-¿Otra botella señor?

¿Otra? Una más no va a afectarme, me conozco. Pero será la última. Luego iré a otro bar, a uno donde no haya seres inoportunos y molestos como Antonio.

-Sí, la última. Aquí le dejo el dinero.

El mesonero asiente y se lleva la botella vacía, trayéndome una nueva y facturándose las monedas que le dejé. Vuelvo a servirme un vaso y lo bebo lentamente. Amo el ron. Para mí, es delicioso. Me recuerda que fui alguien a quien todos temían…bueno, ahora puede que también. Pero esas épocas en las que aplastaba la cabeza de Francia y la de este estúpido aquí presente, por ejemplo, ya están quedando atrás.

Otro cigarro que enciendo, ya van cuatro. Aspiro el humo y regreso a mi vaso, intentando buscar otro tema sobre el cual pensar que no gire en torno a España. Imposible, Su presencia es tan molesta que hasta ocupa mis pensamientos y los estorba, los nubla, los arruina. Me arruina.

Bebo un poco más, una última copa, a pesar que queda todavía la mitad del ron en el envase. Quiero irme de aquí. Antonio es indeseable, me harta, quiero alejarme de él. No tengo ganas de fastidiarlo hoy.

Pero sin embargo, al pasar por su lado siento la extrema necesidad de hacerme notar. Quiero que me vea, que me sienta, que me odie con la mirada. No quiero que me ignore. No sé por qué, pero me da lo mismo que me ignoren, sea quien sea, excepto él. Y por eso regreso por la botella que dejé abandonada en el lugar que antes ocupaba. La tomo entre mis manos y camino hacia él. Está dormido, lo sé, aunque no vea su cara. Mejor.

Paso de largo por el costado y vacío la botella sobre su cabeza, dejándola caer luego al suelo. Da un respingo cuando siente el sonido de los cristales haciéndose añicos debajo suyo. Creo que lo ha despertado más el ruido que el alcohol que le he vaciado encima, pero el motivo de su despertar no me interesa. No voy a quedarme allí parado para que sepa que fui yo el de la hazaña. Me es más grato irme y saber que el bastardo se la pasa indagando a quienes lo rodean, para saber quien ha sido el causante de la broma. Y cuando dichas descripciones le hagan saber que fui yo, cuando se voltee furioso buscándome con la mirada y no me encuentre, porque yo ya estaré tres calles abajo en busca de otro mesón, lejos de su presencia…son esas cosas las que pueden alegrarme el día sobremanera.

Antes de salir, volteo para comprobar los efectos de mi obra. Puedo verlo, tocándose el cabello empapado en esa bebida que tanto odia. Podría haber sido ginebra, o whisky. Pero no, es ron. Sonrío con placer al ver su patética cara desorientada. Observo cuidadosamente cada rasgo de su rostro, sé que esta inhalando el olor al licor inglés y que su cerebro esta reaccionando como quiero. Podría hasta escribir un libro acerca de las diferentes muecas de aversión que pasan por un segundo por su moreno rostro, pero hay cosas más importantes en mi vida como para perder el tiempo en algo así.

Y debe ser el brillo de felicidad enfermiza la que resalta en mi boca, y la que brilla en mi reflejo del espejo enfrente suyo lo que lo paraliza y lo deja pasmado. Me ha visto, mi plan ha fracasado, el desgraciado ha podido verme entre la multitud. Simplemente le sonrío, lo más socarronamente posible, antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Por mi bien, debería esfumarme rápido. Los combates con Antonio siempre son cansadores y jamás he salido ileso de ellos. Pero huir…está en contra de mi orgullo. Continúo caminando con paso tranquilo por la vereda, cuando siento un cristal romperse detrás de mío. Es él, no hay duda alguna. Es él que viene por su venganza.

Me imagino la escena antes de voltearme. Estará parado en la entrada, botella rota en mano y con una cara de alcohólico devenida en furia. Con el cabello mojado, seguramente también parte de su ropa. Y lo mejor de todo, ese brillo asesino en sus orbes verdes. Y sí, volteo.

Es exactamente lo que me imaginé, a diferencia de que está apoyado contra un poste de luz, con un aire a borracho perdido que da risa. Yo estoy algo lúcido hoy, se necesitan más que esas botellas para ponerme en un estado así. Parece que esta noche saldré victorioso.

-Ar…turo...ca-cabrón de mierda.

Apenas escucho sus palabras incremento mi sonrisa y suelto una carcajada suave. Debo parecer un demonio. Mejor.

-No voy a ensuciar mi idioma con tu nombre, España.

Se adelanta unos pasos, o mejor dicho, trastabilla hasta ponerse enfrente mío. He evaluado sus movimientos, no es capaz siquiera de levantar la mano que sostiene esa botella rota. Mi actitud es demasiado audaz, sé que puede costarme caro, pero aún así lo hago. Apoyo mi mano sobre su cabello y le acaricio, fingiendo lástima.

-Hueles estupendo. ¿Te apetece un baño?

No contesta, solo me mira, pero ya sin esa veta de odio. Está sonriendo. Reprimo la acción de fruncir el ceño ante su cambio de actitud, me dedico a ponerme en guardia, Antonio puede ser muy impredecible con sus movimientos. Abre la boca, seguramente para decir algo, lo cual estoy ansioso por escuchar.

-Déjame pasar, no voy a dedicar mi noche a pelear contigo.

En realidad, su deseo debería ser el mío, el plan inicial había sido huir de su presencia. Pero ahora siento eso como un golpe demasiado bajo. Realmente me estaba divirtiendo a su costa, y mi ansiedad debe haber sido tal que ha captado mi debilidad. ¿Debilidad?

-Entonces lárgate.

No pienso darle el gusto de detenerlo. Pero ya le he dado el placer de dejarle ver como mi sonrisa desaparecía en una mueca inconsciente de frustración. Y por eso está sonriente, he perdido unos buenos minutos de mi vida para fastidiarlo y él, con una sola frase, gana la partida. Por eso lo odio.

-Quita tu mano de mi cabeza y lo haré.

Mi maldita y puta mano. Tiene razón, la había dejado estática allí. Con cada palabra que dice me siento como si me pateara el culo, y me enferma. Quiero golpearlo. Tirarlo al piso, pisotearlo, dejarlo maltrecho. Estoy en ventaja física. Pero con eso sé que estaré dándole una victoria subliminal, por experiencia propia sé que los golpes no afectan su moral. Le hace sentir, extrañamente, victorioso.

-Ve.

Es todo lo que atino a decir, haciéndome a un lado y dejando caer mi mano a un costado. Mi cara debe ser la decepción personificada, a pesar de mis vanos intentos por sacar a relucir mi sonrisa clásica de pirata. Aprieto con fuerza mis dientes, apoyándome contra la pared y haciéndole un ademán de cortesía para que pase por mi lado.

Murmura algo, no sé que cosa porque ya empecé a caminar en dirección contraria. Quiero beber, el bastardo tiene la capacidad para otorgarme un placer indecible y a la vez para provocarme un bajón histórico.

"No está Francis, no está Prusia, ¿quién te llevará a casa?" me repito mentalmente, como una cantaleta. Pero está decidido, voy a beber hasta quedarme dormido. Pensaré en Al, que está creciendo y que cada día está más fuerte, en Matt, en los problemas financieros de Francia, y todas esas cosas que me hacen feliz y que no necesariamente llevan el nombre de España. Porque España arruina mi vida, aún más cuando hace fracasar mis intentos por arruinar la suya.

Conozco un bar. Un mesón de los suburbios, metido en un callejón. Las mujerzuelas abundan, pero me conocen y saben que paso de ellas. Es bueno ver que no me joden más. Aunque últimamente he pensado en recurrir a ellas en lugar de emborracharme. Si supieran que tienen el honor de acostarse con la personificación de su nación…

Llego al lugar y me sorprende no encontrar a alguien en las afueras, siempre hay borrachines peleando. Tampoco hay mujeres. Ni música, ni olor a alcohol. Entro a la callejuela y me detengo frente a la puerta como un idiota. Acaricio la madera, la cual cede al peso de mi mano y se abre hacia adentro. Es demasiado obvio, mi fonda favorita ya no está. Maldita ley de sanidad.

No hay alcohol, no hay mujeres. No hay música que me distraiga, no hay conversaciones de borrachos idiotas que me hagan reír, ni disputas ridículas en el barro del patio trasero. No tengo ya ganas de rehacer mis pasos para buscar otra taberna. Maldito España, maldita su presencia en mi país, maldita su presencia en mi bar y…

Entro y me apoyo contra la pared, dejándome caer de rodillas. Creí que podía con esas botellas. El efecto del ron me está mareando, eso sumado a mi depresión estúpida me hace dar sueño. Tiro el cuello hacia atrás y miro hacia el techo, atravesando la oscuridad con mis ojos.

-Has caído bajo, Kirkland.

Debo estar soñando. Y que mierda de sueño, hasta la voz de ese mal nacido esta en mis pesadillas. Intento abrir los ojos, y noto que ya los tenía abiertos. Una silueta algo encorvada y con una botella en la mano está parada en la puerta, haciendo contraste con la luz de la luna que entra por ella.

-Vete de mi sueño, rata.

Veo que se adelanta hacia mí. Sé que no estoy soñando, desearía estar soñando. Me ha seguido, no se por qué motivo, pero lo ha hecho. Ahogo un suspiro al reconocer en él el aliento a ron. El aliento…sí, lo tengo casi enfrente de mí. No se que pretende, y tampoco me interesa. Ladeo la cabeza a un costado, para no mirarlo. Quiero que sepa que no es mi deseo compartir su presencia, y mucho menos disfrutarla. Aunque me siento mareado y algo acelerado. Muy en el fondo estoy complacido por tenerlo a mi lado.

-¿Por qué me buscas, bastardo?

Abro los ojos aún más y giro para mirarlo, a esos orbes verdes que brillan extraños. Su descaro me da náuseas, y su pregunta es algo que me desconcierta y a la vez me provoca un malestar en el estómago.

-¿Qué yo te busco, infeliz? Si tu fuiste el que me sig…

Mierda mierda y mierda. Se ha acercado tanto que me quedé sin habla.

-Tú me seguiste, peste.

Me felicito por haber terminado mi frase, pero la alegría dura poco.

-No te hagas, Arturo.

Odio, odio que me llame así. Elevo mis brazos y lo tomo del cabello, pegando mi frente con la suya. Mis mejillas arden, mis manos tiemblan, soy consciente de eso pero más consciente soy de que le tengo que poner en su lugar.

-O-odio…que me llames así, bloody h…

No concluyo mi blasfemia. Algo me impide hacerlo, y por cierto, tardo en darme cuenta de que me está besando. Mi primera orden mental es apartarlo. Cuando intento llevarla a cabo, me encuentro cruzando mis brazos detrás de su cuello y perdiendo mis dedos en su cabello. Metí la pata, porque sé que está sonriendo victorioso. Y ya no tengo idea de cómo salir de ésta. No sé que excusa poner para explicarle que lo estoy besando porque quiero, porque me gusta, porque me doy cuenta de que el _son of a bitch _me resulta más adictivo que la misma droga.

Tampoco sé como explicarle el gemido que acaba de salir de mi garganta. No tengo porqué explicarle nada, hago lo que quiero. Pero con España es distinto, me veo obligado a darle cuenta de cada una de mis acciones, detalle por detalle, para que no se haga ilusiones de que pretendo algo con él.

Se separa de mi boca, no sin antes dedicarme un lametón encima de mis labios. Estoy jadeando, al igual que él. Y mi cara debe lucir sorprendida y satisfecha. La de él simplemente se ve… complacida.

Me apego más contra la pared, casi hasta hacerme uno contra el muro lleno de telarañas. Quiero distancia, llegó la hora de poner cada cosa en su lugar y necesito espacio personal para pensar cada uno de mis pretextos con minuciosidad.

-¿Que mierda hiciste, estúpido? – es lo primero que mi boca suelta, y, obviamente, no es lo que quería decir, así que me maldigo internamente.

-Nada que no disfrutaras, Arthur.

Sí, lo disfruté. El cabrón besa como las mil maravillas. Tan bien que mi cuerpo reaccionó solo, me doy cuenta de ello cuando bajo la mirada y veo que mis piernas se han separado levemente, rodeando su cuerpo apenas. Que lo he despeinado y hasta lo he arañado en una mejilla. ¿En que jodido momento hice todo eso?

-Estoy borracho, estúpido. No te aproveches.

-Te vi rechazar a Francis incluso en un casi estado de coma.

Es que jamás aceptaría en público una propuesta como las que me hace ese sapo. En público.

-Si a lo que quieres llegar es a que te tengo ganas, estás muy equivocado.

Podría haber usado otro vocablo, otra expresión. Pero es bueno ser directo.

-Déjame que lo compruebe.

Sé que está borracho, tan borracho como yo, mierda. Que ese no es el Antonio normal, que casi parece un extraño. Que en estado sobrio, jamás diría lo que dice. Pero por el amor a mi reina que este cabrón me hace volver loco, y me importa una mierda el alcohol que corre por nuestras venas. Lo que me preocupa es, como siempre, lo que pueda pensar el de mí después. Jamás me perdonaría que por una puta debilidad mía yo le diera una ventaja sentimental sobre mí. Que en un futuro cercano me refregase en cara que me entregué a él porque mi maldita obsesión con _todo_ España podía más que mi moral. Y aunque yo alegara mi estado de ebriedad, sería en vano.

-Aléjate, rata de alcantarilla.

Siento sus dedos presionar mi muñeca con rabia y sonrío. Sonrío aún más cuando lo veo pensando alguna respuesta para retrucarme, y me siento en el paraíso cuando noto que desiste y se rinde. Al menos eso creo, porque me ha soltado y se ha alejado un poco de mí. Muy en el fondo de mi corazón siento la frustración corroerme, pero la gracia en esto está en disimular. Con España todo es disimular, esconder cada nuevo sentimiento, cada palabra que inconscientemente saldría de mis labios que no necesariamente son insultos.

Bostezo y reclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando la nuca contra la pared, mirando hacia el techo. Por alguna razón me veo necesitado, pero no sé si lo que preciso es soledad o compañía. Los movimientos de la boca del idiota contra la mía…todavía puedo sentirlos y eso me hace estremecer. Por supuesto que quiero más, más Antonio, más. Y a la vez necesito estar horriblemente solo, como siempre.

De repente, el bastardo toma la botella que dejó en un costado, sobre el suelo, y que ignoro cual es su contenido. Bebe un poco y la vuelve a dejar en su posición anterior, para luego clavar sus pupilas en mí, con un aire devorador que no había notado antes. Sí, en ocasiones beber demasiado cambia un poco las personalidades. Aunque no sabía que eso sucediera con España, lo vi emborracharse miles de veces y al contrario, se pone más estúpido que de costumbre. Pero parece que conmigo es diferente.

Pero hay algo malo en esto. Algo nuevo que noté y que me hace deprimir.

Mientras intento adivinar de qué se trata, clavando mis verdes pupilas en las suyas, Antonio vuelve a pegarse contra mí. Simplemente sonrío, porque no me queda otra. La cordura se está esfumando de mi cerebro, ya casi me es imposible volver a imponerle esa barrera de sarcasmo y odio. Pero soy consciente de que hay algo que está mal, y que me duele en el fondo.

-Antonio… - me escucho susurrar y el español detiene sus caricias. Muy probablemente sea por el tono lastimero que empleé. Me maldigo, esa no era mi intención. O, sinceramente, eso no estaba planeado, escapó de mi garganta sin mi permiso.

El silencio me deja escuchar su respiración ansiosa. Entiendo que la pausa me ha sido otorgada para continuar lo que sea que iba a decir. Me fuerzo a mi mismo a pensar alguna idiotez para rellenar el espacio, y mientras lo hago la mente se me aclara levemente y percibo que era lo que me molestaba. Y antes de digerir la idea, de procesarla para buscar una manera correcta de comunicársela, mis labios se entreabren, de nuevo sin permiso.

-Si necesitas emborracharte para estar conmigo, entonces prefiero que no me toques y te largues.

Mierda, no debería haber dicho eso. Con eso estoy haciéndole saber que estar con él no es cuestión de piel, del momento, que va mucho más allá, que es algo más… ¿profundo? Eso es algo nuevo para mí, acabo de darme cuenta que Antonio me gusta pero no para compartir una noche. Que me gusta, sí, eso también lo acabo de descifrar, pero lo que me aterra es saber que la cosa es mucho más intensa de lo que pensé.

Estoy en desventaja, _holy shit_.

Espero una risa, alguna burla, pero no sucede nada. Noto que aquel brillo de acosador ha desaparecido totalmente, y que el desconcierto ha conquistado cada una de sus facciones. ¿Acaso… él también estaba fingiendo?

Lo que sea, mis palabras lo han dejado helado. No hay respuesta, no se mueve. Parece sumido en sus ideas, y en ellas seguramente aparezco yo, porque me está mirando fijamente, como buscando algo en mis ojos.

¡Reacciona imbécil! ¿No ves que acabo de declarar de una manera idiota que me importas? Y toda esa basura… ¿Qué, acaso no piensa continuar con lo de antes? Ya no es un capricho, _quiero _que continúe. No es una cuestión de necesidad, es una cuestión de sentirme completo. Al menos hoy, mi cuerpo y hasta mis sentidos piden a gritos su presencia. Y no, tal vez no hoy, desde hace tiempo. Sólo que…hoy acabo de darme cuenta. Y no quiero solo caricias, besos…lo que sea. Quiero sentir que le importo, quiero que me diga cosas estúpidas, que me quiera, ser lo único que ocupe su mente.

Pero sé que si se lo digo, se reirá. Después de todo somos enemigos, aunque mi corazón lata con fuerza debajo de mi piel.

Los segundos pasan como si fueran horas. Estamos en plena batalla de miradas, yo intento comprender que es lo que pasa por su cabeza y él solo me mira fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos.

Adoro sus labios. Son suaves, saben a pasión española, a tierras áridas y a sol. A alegría, a recuerdos. Los míos deben saber a frío, a soledad, a lluvias y a tristeza. Mierda, ¡si yo no estoy triste! Pero amo su boca, me encanta, me pierde. Si estuviéramos juntos podría decírselo sin temor a salir lastimado, podría decirle cada una de las cosas que me gustan de él. Y disfrutar de su patética cara de enamorado, esa cara que nunca será para mí, porque en realidad él no me quiere. Es un puto capricho. Nos odiamos tanto que soy incapaz de confiar en él. Siempre voy a creer que está buscando alguna clase de interés conmigo, nunca le creeré absolutamente nada que salga de esos labios.

Sin querer bajo mis pupilas hacia ellos, explorándolos. Casi al instante los vuelvo a subir, centrándome en sus ojos, pero los vuelvo a bajarlos cuando noto que el imita mi acción. Se ve tan…sincero. No hay ni un solo dejo de falsedad, de malicia.

Humedezco mi boca, por el simple hecho de que me esta la observando y me hace poner nervioso, y al instante vuelvo a sentir la tibieza de su lengua colándose por ella. No es un beso rudo, como el anterior. Sus manos que descansaban en el suelo suben hasta mi rostro y lo aprisionan, en un acto de posesión en el que me siento como un botín, y no me molesta. Las mías quedan apoyadas en el suelo, hasta que me digno en levantar solo una y acariciar su cabello.

¿Qué estamos haciendo? Esto no estaba planeado, claro que no. Inicialmente quería beber ron en paz. El plan siguiente, después de encontrarme con la rata española, era buscarme otra taberna y una mujerzuela que sacie mi frustración. Dicha frustración tenía el nombre del bastardo hispano en cada una de sus letras. Pero ahora no hay plan, no hay nada. Estoy contra la pared, con Antonio besándome y en medio de una guerra interna de sentimientos.

Se separa un momento y aprovecho para aspirar el oxígeno que me ha quitado. Cuando sus manos me despojan de mi ropa, o al menos de lo que llevaba de la cintura para arriba, me estremezco. No conforme con quedarme atrás, le ayudo a deshacerse de su chaqueta y de su prenda. Recorro su pecho con mis dos manos, acariciándolo, sin medirme en el deseo que pongo en dicho acto. Bajo hasta su vientre y delineo sus cicatrices, sus heridas viejas, incluso aquellas que le ocasioné yo cuando estaba en mi barco. Y mientras lo hago él se dedica a besar mis hombros, mi cuello, a repartir lametones por doquier, haciéndome gemir de placer.

La estoy pasando genial. Entonces ¿por qué hay una pequeña angustia escondida en el fondo de mi alma?

Termino acostado en el suelo, la arena del piso de madera se clava en mi espalda, los restos diminutos de basura me lastiman, pero no me interesa. Antonio es todo lo que quiero, aunque luego le diré que me dejé llevar para que no se haga ilusiones. Y de paso para cortar mis utopías.

Me doy cuenta de que hasta el momento no hemos dicho ni una palabra, y por eso, cuando su lengua explora mi ombligo, cuando sus manos me recorren entero, le doy el placer de hacerle escuchar como su nombre sale de mi garganta, entre unos cuantos jadeos. No solo su nombre, su nación también.

España, España. Mi boca no deja de pronunciar eso. Me siento desolado cuando llega hasta mi cintura e intenta desprenderme los pantalones. Quiero que lo haga, pero hay una desazón infernal corroyéndome las venas y lo detengo.

-¿Que pasa? – lo oigo indagarme con voz ronca e insegura.

-No sigas.

Parpadea confundido e inclina su cabeza a un costado. Parece un perrito perdido, me da ternura, pero eso no quita que él sea Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el tipo al que odio y empiezo a querer con la misma intensidad.

Me muerdo los labios. Estoy deteniendo esto para que él no logre vislumbrar mis sentimientos, pero estoy fallando. La indecisión que pinta mi rostro, la inseguridad, la duda y el miedo a ser lastimado están escritos en mis rasgos, y el lo debe leer a la perfección.

-No sigas – repito, solo para apagar ese silencio que, a diferencia del anterior, es mucho más perturbador.

Estoy atrapado entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo, y él esta aprisionado por mis piernas. Quisiera quedarme así toda la noche, pero sé que es imposible. Quiero que me obedezca, que se largue y me deje solo. A veces me maldigo por mi incapacidad para disfrutar un momento así, sin sentir culpa. Por no poder expresar mis sentimientos libremente, por siempre estar temiendo lo que los demás vayan a pensar de mí. Y ese miedo a resultar herido que me aterra y me hace temblar. Quiero que se vaya, por Dios, sí. Que se largue, que me deje en paz. Yo lo odio, y en serio, ahora estoy odiando haber descubierto que soy horriblemente débil si se trata de él.

-No sigas – repito, como un mantra.

Exhalo un gemido cuando su boca vuelve a perderse en la mía. No voy a devolverle el beso, claro que no. Eso es lo que pienso inicialmente, pero cuando atrapa mi labio inferior y lo rodea con los suyos, haciendo que una gota de saliva se escurra por un costado, me desespero y atrapo su cuerpo con mis brazos, apretándolo. Y ya no quiero que se vaya, lo necesito.

-Me vuelves loco – me susurra sobre mi húmeda boca.

Por primera vez soy consciente del intenso calor que me rodea. Que estoy transpirando, que tal vez por eso el pecho del español está brillando y a eso se debe la facilidad con la que se desliza sobre el mío. Lo tomo del cabello y lo separo, para plantarle un gran mordisco en el cuello. Jadea y eso me encanta.

Mi ropa empieza a desaparecer. Al igual que la suya. Cierro los ojos, y reprimo el deseo de volver a detenerlo. Tengo que disfrutar, tratar de vislumbrar que se esconde detrás de esos intensos ojos color esmeralda. Lo que sí tengo claro es que esto no es un juego. No lo es, de ninguna manera. Y mañana…no sé si despertaré afligido, tirado en el suelo de un bar abandonado, desnudo y solo, o tal vez en una habitación, en una cama, abrazado a él. O quizás en este mismo bar, pero con él, cubierto con una camisa o algo. En un gesto que denote que me quiere, que no se está sacando las ganas conmigo. Porque si es así, tendré que convencerme que yo estuve haciendo algo parecido con él, y odiaría tener que engañarme a mí mismo.

El dolor me hace gemir fuertemente, el contacto con su piel me enloquece, el sentir que está dentro mío me llena de placer y de algo que no logro comprender. Locura, tal vez eso sea. En eso consiste quizás lo que siento por él, porque es un capricho, a la vez deseo, y a la vez algo tan intenso que no logro verle los límites. Es una locura sentir eso por alguien a quien aun odio, aun cuando me arranca de mi garganta sonidos lascivos de delicia.

Lo envuelvo más con mis piernas, lo presiono contra mi cuerpo. Busco su boca con delirio, sus labios enloquecedores. Lo necesito de tal manera que me asusta pensar que después de esta noche no pueda vivir sin él.

Duele. Lo está haciendo demasiado fuerte, golpea mi interior con tanta pasión que me hace gritar. Es demasiado placer para mí, Antonio me desborda, es mi droga. Lo quiero con toda mi alma, aunque no pueda dejar de odiarlo, de fastidiarlo, de querer aplastarlo. Es tan…extraño.

Sus jadeos son deliciosos. Su manera de gemir contra mi oído, de acariciarme cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Es el momento perfecto para morir ¿no?

Tal vez mi odio mute en amor. Algún día. Tal vez pueda dejar de aborrecerlo, dejar de encontrar molesta su mirada desafiante, reprimir mis ganas de pisotearlo con fuerza, de lastimarlo.

O quizás encuentre una manera de amarlo que no necesariamente sea la normal. Que el odio siga, que la rivalidad no muera, que el deseo de aplastarlo sea el mismo deseo de hacer esto que estamos haciendo. Poder golpearlo de la misma forma en que lo acaricio.

El éxtasis me sorprende susurrándole al oído que lo quiero. No sé si es cierto, no sé si estoy seguro. Pero él me ha dicho lo mismo segundos antes, con la misma incertidumbre que yo empleo en mi entrecortada voz. Lo rasguño hasta hacerle sangrar, y él repite lo mismo conmigo. Los cristales diminutos del suelo perforando mi piel, el suplicio mutando en un placer indecible. Se derrite dentro de mí, haciéndome desfallecer por la lujuria que me rebalsa los sentidos.

Quizás encuentre una manera…algo. Acaso… un modo de disfrutar del dolor que me provoque, sea cual fuere, del mismo modo que disfruto hacerlo sufrir. Un amor tan sádico como masoquista. Un amor enfermo, de esos que tanta falta le hacen a mi vida.

Un amor que creo que no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

* * *

Todo tendrá su explicación, próximamente xD

_Reviews will __make me turn off 8D (¿?)_

_It's a joke, reviews make me happy._


	2. Chapter 2

_En 1658 Inglaterra se alió con Francia para poder arrebatarle Dunkerke (una ciudad francesa) a España. El verdadero objetivo de esta alianza con los galos era apropiarse de dicho territorio, desde donde podían invadir Calais. Calais era otra ciudad francesa, que había estado bajo dominio de los ingleses después de la Guerra de los 100 años, y la cual perdieron en 1558._

Alguien me recomendó aclarar esto del espacio-tiempo, porque estaba muy confuso. Octavaluna-801, diosa mía, gracias, te debo una. De todos modos, esto iba a tener su contexto histórico, pero el desastre que me mandé en el primer capítulo fue…de terror, orz. Así que, de cierto modo, este capi va para ti. Agradeceré que me sigas corrigiendo. I'm a fail girl 8D

* * *

**What have you done?**

**II**

Antonio abrió los ojos con desgano. Estaba cansado, con una resaca horrible y acababa de darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido en el suelo. Intentó llevarse una mano a su cabello para arreglarlo un poco y notó que había algo sobre ella que le impedía moverla. Algo que se parecía a ese rubio estúpido que existía para joderle la vida.

No se equivocó, en efecto, ese que dormía entre sus brazos era el inglés, cubierto apenas por una chaqueta que, si mal no recordaba, era la que llevaba puesta la noche anterior. Aún así podía darse cuenta de que Arthur estaba desnudo, y eso sólo significa una cosa, una cosa que le hizo palidecer de espanto y sentir unas terribles ganas de esfumarse y dejarlo allí abandonado.

Miró preocupado hacia la puerta entreabierta, temeroso de que alguien pudiera observarlos. Aún era de noche, pero seguramente no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Volvió sus ojos verdes hacia abajo y se detuvo contemplando el rostro tranquilo del anglosajón, esa expresión tan inusual en él. Sonrió. Ver en él ese semblante libre de maldad e ironía era todo un regalo del cielo.

Con cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo, retiró su mano de abajo de la nuca del rubio. Inglaterra sólo hizo un mohín de incomodidad, acompañado por un leve gruñido y siguió durmiendo. Necesitaba vestirse, cuanto antes. Podía pensar acerca de aquello después, pero no podía quedarse así. De todos modos, no entendía porque lo había seguido hasta ese lugar, aunque la duda más grande era el por qué sentía ganas de quedarse con él. Quería abrazarlo, volver a besarlo, pero el motivo de esos nuevos antojos era algo desconocido para él. Además, se suponía que Arthur era un cabronazo. Se suponía que lo tenía que odiar, que tenía que aprovechar que estaba dormido para patearle el culo y rajar. Pero no podía.

Tomó sus ropas y se vistió en un instante. Había llegado la hora de irse del lugar, pero había algo que lo retenía. No se sentía con el valor para volver a mirarlo a la cara, por lo que la idea de despertarlo había quedado desechada hacía rato. Aunque sabía por experiencia propia lo vergonzoso que era despertarse en sitios así, solo y con las claras señales de lo que había realizado durante la noche. Y no quería eso para Arthur. Le deseaba el mal, pero no de esa forma. Aunque si mal no recordaba, el bastardo lo había humillado de mil y una maneras en su estadía con los piratas, y las heridas y el rencor aún estaban frescos.

Se arrodilló a su lado y le dio un largo beso sobre los labios. Inconscientemente el inglés los entreabrió, aún dormido, invitándolo a hundirse un poco más en su boca, algo a lo que España difícilmente podía negarse.

-Antonio…

Se estremeció cuando escuchó aquel susurro que llevaba su nombre. Tuvo el impulso inicial de continuar, de quitarse la ropa y de seguir con eso, de disfrutar el placer que sentía cada vez que rozaban sus labios y sentía el cuerpo del otro pegado al suyo. Pero la incertidumbre de no entenderse así mismo, de no saber qué era exactamente lo que empezaba a sentir por el inglés le provocaba un vacío inexplicable por dentro que lo consumía. Se separó y retrocedió hasta la salida, pasándose una mano por los labios como queriendo sacarse ese gusto adictivo que lo llamaba a volver a probar aquella boca de nuevo. Lo observó por última vez antes de desaparecer, dando un portazo al irse, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Inglaterra se despertara.

/ / / / /

Los dedos pálidos del inglés acariciaban la carta que acababa de sacar del sobre que sostenía su otra mano. Acariciaba en realidad el nombre del español escrito en ella, con un aire entristecido. A pesar de que hacía exactamente dos años que no lo veía, todavía recordaba aquella noche como si hubiera sido el día anterior, y le dolía. Quería olvidarse de eso y no podía.

La carta que le acababa de llegar desde tierras francesas no había hecho más que ponerlo en una encrucijada. Necesitaba esa pequeña alianza con Francia. Pero sabía que Antonio no lo entendería. ¿Qué hacer en un momento así? El capricho nuevo de su monarca era recuperar Calais, y él no era quién para desobedecerlo. Pero el hecho de que tuviera que meterse con España después de aquel largo silencio que siguió a esa maldita noche (porque se maldijo muchas veces por no haber podido resistírsele), el hecho de tener que volver a verle la cara le hacía sentir unas fuertes punzadas en el pecho. ¿Por qué le estaba huyendo?

Había intentado convencerse de que había sido simplemente un encuentro más, uno más de los tantos que había tenido. Pero engañarse solamente hacía que por las noches se aferrara a la almohada y deseara con toda su alma tenerlo a su lado. Volver a sentirlo. Y el recordar cada segundo de esa noche no le ayudaba en absoluto. Si tan solo hubiera bebido unos vasos más…

Antonio lo había abandonado, como un buen hijo de puta. Recordaba haberse despertado sobresaltado, después de aquel portazo y después de haber soñado que Antonio lo estaba besando. Recordaba haberlo buscado con la mirada ansiosamente, haber tanteado en el suelo en busca de las ropas del ibérico. Y como olvidar la amargura al notar que lo había dejado, el sinsabor y la frustración que ocuparon su corazón por unos escasos segundos, antes de contener las lágrimas y darle un puñetazo al piso, lleno de odio y rencor.

Y aunque, camino a su casa, había meditado bien el asunto y había llegado a la conclusión de que se había acostado con su enemigo porque estaba necesitado de una cama y el único a mano era Antonio (y además estaba borracho), a la hora de cerrar los ojos e intentar conciliar el sueño recordaba cada detalle. Y eso solo hacía que lo deseara aún más, de una forma casi enferma que no lograba entender. ¿Qué tenía Antonio que los demás con los que había compartido un momento íntimo no tuvieran? Tal vez el hecho de que se había auto impuesto no compartir jamás algo con el español, mucho menos una relación, y el ahora sentirse atraído hacia el moreno era como algo prohibido, y le gustaba que así fuera. O tal vez un simple capricho, el querer tener bajo su poder la pieza más difícil, la que le faltaba a su lista de amoríos antojados.

Chasqueó la lengua y se echó hacia atrás sobre la silla, con un largo suspiro. ¿Cuánto podía afectarle a España que le quitara aquella pequeña ciudad? El bastardo tenía demasiadas colonias en América de las cuales ocuparse… ¿porqué le molestaría perder una cosa tan insignificante como Calais? Seguramente eso despertaría el rencor que le tenía, y era probable que viniese de sorpresa un día de esos, golpeando con fuerza la puerta de su gabinete como en esos días en que le exigía que limpiara los mares infestados de piratas. Esa era la idea, atraerlo. España iba a reaccionar cuando las fuerzas anglo-francesas le arrebataran Calais, y astuto como era, iba a desenmarañar la treta inglesa. Iba a darse cuenta que el responsable de eso era él, y lo iría a buscar. Y estaba ansioso por verlo de nuevo, por perderse en sus ojos y deleitarse con cada puteada que le dedicara. Quizás Antonio cediera… quizás… quizás podrían repetir lo de aquella noche. O al menos, sacar el tema, y así poder saber cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos del ibérico.

Sacó una hoja de uno de los cajones y tomó la pluma, sonriente. Le sorprendía que Francia no notara la artimaña de su soberano. Pero no le importaba, Calais tenía en ese momento el mismo valor para él que una bolsa de residuos. No le interesaba en absoluto esa ciudad francesa. Fastidiar a la persona que le provocaba unas depresiones amorosas (que por supuesto, no reconocería delante de nadie que las tenía) desde hacía un par de años era la mejor actividad que podía hacer para recuperarse.

Además le divertía tener que hacer una tregua con el _frog_. Seguramente acudiría hasta su casa, sorprendido ante su respuesta. Mejor. No le gustaban las relaciones que mantenía Francis con España, a decir verdad siempre le habían parecido una molestia, pero últimamente le daban mucha mala espina, y no necesariamente por cuestiones diplomáticas. Podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro, por supuesto: establecer un contacto (aunque fuese agresivo) con Antonio y de paso, cortar de momento la brecha amistosa entre esos dos.

Firmó la carta y revolvió entre las cosas del escritorio en busca del anillo con el sello real. Y mientras lo hacía volvió a pensar en el moreno. ¿Por qué tenía ser él quien iniciara "algo" después de esa noche? ¿Acaso Antonio no sentía ganas de buscar una excusa barata para volver a verse? ¿Acaso a ese maldito ibérico no le importaba en absoluto lo que había sucedido? ¿Ese "te quiero" pronunciado en ese horrible idioma hispánico había sido puro verso? Y él que se lo había devuelto, creyendo que se lo decía con sinceridad… seguramente Antonio debió haberse divertido en grande con ello después.

El anillo que perseguía rodó al suelo y quedó debajo del mueble, poniéndolo más tenso aún de lo que estaba.

-Mierda…

Intentó alcanzarlo estirando el brazo, para así no tener que abandonar la cómoda silla, pero no resultó. Últimamente nada de lo que quería le resultaba.

"_Te quiero"_

Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, tratando de no perder la calma. Esa frase infernal le resonaba en la cabeza como si se la hubiese susurrado el día anterior. Y odiaba verse tan débil. ¿Dónde carajo estaba Arthur Kirkland, el pirata sin escrúpulos de hacía más de medio siglo atrás, aquel que no había dudado en arrojar a Antonio a las garras de sus corsarios indolentes, aquel que se emocionaba viendo los barcos españoles naufragando y no sentía ni una pizca de remordimiento?

Pero esos eran viejos tiempos. Había cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse ahora, seguir jodiéndole la vida a Holanda, recuperar el prestigio perdido a causa de las bajas producidas por mantener una guerra estúpida con (oh, casualidad) España, las pestes y todas esas cosas. La política nacional había sido "menos guerras, más progreso", y el imbécil de su monarca de ese entonces le obligó a firmar la paz con el bastardo del tomate.

Sinceramente, le parecía algo ridículo. Como esperaba, resultó desastroso. Y él que se había quedado con las ganas de seguir jodiendo a Antonio… La paz se fue al carajo, podía confesar entre carcajadas que había sido en vano.

Se incorporó y se agachó para tomar el anillo, depositándolo sobre la mesa y volviendo a su asiento, acomodando en el proceso los papeles que había desordenado en la pesquisa.

¿Y si Antonio le había contado sobre esa noche a Francis?

Palideció de golpe. No, no podía ser tan hijo de puta. No, no podía. No era como si le importase lo que Francis pensara o sintiera (o tal vez sí), pero el sólo imaginarse de cómo ambos se podrían haber reído de él le producía un dolor de cabeza tremendo, que solo podía solucionarse viéndolos a los dos aplastados bajo su pie.

Se volvió a levantar y caminó hasta la puerta, depositando en la mano de uno de sus criados que lo esperaba en la entrada el sobre y dándole indicaciones para que se lo hiciera llegar a Francis cuanto antes. También le solicitó que le consiguiera urgentemente una audiencia con su soberano. Si Antonio había tenido la osadía de disfrutar de su cuerpo y luego botarlo como una cáscara frutal, la iba a pagar muy caro, y si Francis lo secundaba, también. No le importaba si tenía que discutir a los gritos con su jefe, si diplomáticamente no convenía volver a chicanear al "Imperio Español" después de haber agotado casi todo el tesoro nacional en una empresa semejante, unos cuantos años atrás.

Entró de vuelta a su despacho, seguido por el criado, que aún no había recibido órdenes de retirarse, y sacó un mapa empolvado que estaba enrollado detrás de un mueble. Lo extendió sobre el escritorio, buscando con mirada ávida en las diferentes colonias hispanas en América y apoyó su dedo índice en las varias islas que formaban el caribe, recorriéndolas y frunciendo el ceño en ademán pensativo. Finalmente sonrió y tomó una navaja del cajón, clavándola sobre una de las tantas colonias españolas marcadas con rojo en el plano. No había necesidad de dañar el mapa, y mucho menos de perforar la madera del mueble, pero sentía que la sangre pirata le volvía a correr por las venas.

-España tiene demasiadas – murmuró con voz maliciosa - Dile a nuestro rey que quiero todas estas.

El joven inglés asintió y se despidió con una reverencia, dejando a Arthur solo, el cual volvió a tomar asiento y se revolvió el cabello, suspirando. Ya le había robado varias islas antes. Pero quería más, aunque violara tratados…no le importaba. Quería hacerle saber su molestia al haber sido ignorado de esa manera por tanto tiempo. Quería…quería…

Quería volverlo a ver. Como fuera, como enemigos, como aliados… como fuera.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de reflexionar un poco. Había sido una decisión algo brusca el haber aceptado el acuerdo con Francis y encima, haberse propuesto robarle más colonias a Antonio. Pero no aguantaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, como si le hubiesen dado una patada. ¿Dónde estaban los modales ingleses de los que tanto se jactaban sus nobles? Se incorporó, apoyando las manos en el escritorio, listo para soltar unos cuantos improperios ante semejante falta de respeto, pero se quedo de una pieza cuando vio que quien estaba avanzando hacia él no era ni más ni menos que Antonio.

-Sp-Spain… - tartamudeó nervioso, sin saber como reaccionar. Recordó al instante que la última vez que lo había visto había sido en el suelo de un bar abandonado y se ruborizó levemente, dudando. ¿Qué correspondía hacer? ¿Recibirlo como solía hacerlo, con burlas y sarcasmos, o… o qué? Se suponía que no eran amantes, claro que no. Después de aquello, no le había quedado bien claro qué eran exactamente ahora. Aunque la reflexión no le duró mucho.

-Bastardo de mierda, sabía que no eras más que una lacra podrida, te juro que lo sabía.

Inglaterra parpadeó confundido. Esperaba de todo, menos semejante hostilidad. No iba a achicarse, claro que no, ni siquiera el dolor que le provocaba que aquellos ojos verdes lo miraran con furia iba a hacer que retrocediera.

-¿A qué viene eso? ¿Y que te da el derecho de invadir mi despacho de esa manera? – pronunció con voz arrogante, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto. Esto me da el derecho, rata traicionera.

El español le lanzó un papel abollado sobre el escritorio, sin dejar de mirarlo con odio. Odio que Arthur no comprendía. Él debería sentir odio, por haber sido usado y desechado de esa manera, por no haber recibido ni siquiera una explicación, o algo que le indicara qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza de Antonio cuando le murmuró aquel "te quiero" mientras compartían algo tan íntimo. Tomó el papel y lo alisó con los dedos, reconociendo en él su propia caligrafía, y dándose cuenta que aquello no era más que la carta que acababa de redactar hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás. De alguna forma, esa carta había llegado a manos de Antonio. Ordenaría decapitar al imbécil de su sirviente, eso seguro.

-¿Hablas de traición? Nuestra amnistía expiró hace años, ¿recuerdas? Estoy en todo mi derecho de invadir tus territorios cuando se me de la puta gana, no necesito tu permiso para hacerlo.

Por supuesto, no había traición diplomática, ambos lo sabían. Pero España se refería a otra cosa. Exactamente se refería a que había creído que había algo entre ellos, algo subliminal que tenía mucho más valor que un tratado de paz. Antonio no supo que contestar a aquella verdad y atinó sólo a adelantarse y a tomar al inglés por el cuello, arrojándolo contra la pared y presionándolo con fuerza. La frustración y el desprecio le corroían las venas, y más repugnancia le daba sentir placer en tenerlo así, tan cerca y tan pocos centímetros de esa boca, tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo sin sentirlo.

-Pues yo creí que las cosas habían cambiado… - siseó, apretando los dientes.

Arthur se deshizo del agarre y lo tomó de las mejillas, acercando su rostro hasta casi rozar sus labios. Los dedos le temblaban ligeramente y un ligero rubor invadió sus mejillas cuando notó los orbes esmeralda del español descender hacia su boca. Las manos del moreno habían quedado en el aire, pero luego se apoyaron contra la pared, encarcelando aún más al rubio.

-Idiota, entonces no me dejes imaginar que siguen como antes – susurró con voz sincera, bajando la guardia y deshaciéndose de la máscara de orgullo con la que se había armado.

Inglaterra sentía casi la partida ganada. Eso era casi como una confesión. Una segunda confesión, para ser más claros. Pero Antonio no lo supo entender. Lo único que sabía era que Arthur jugaba muy, pero muy sucio. Retrocedió varios pasos después de sacarse de encima al inglés bruscamente, sin dejar de destilar rencor en su mirada, hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Si pisas Dunkerke, juro por Dios que vas a desear que hubiesen cambiado.

Dicho eso, desapareció dando un portazo, dejando al anglosajón contra la pared, atónito y sin poder formar una solución en su mente que le ayudara a entender que demonios había sucedido en esos cinco minutos que duró la estancia de Antonio en su despacho.

* * *

Hay cosas tan bellas en la comunidad España/UK del LJ… lástima que está todo en inglés. Debería haber una en español.

Gracias por leer~!


	3. Chapter 3

**What have you done?**

**III**

Inglaterra soltó el segundo de sus suspiros y se despegó de la pared. El primero había sido hacía varios segundos y había estado colmado de confusión e incredulidad. Incluso sus propias manos habían quedado temblando de la conmoción que le había producido aquel maldito acercamiento que no había tenido absolutamente nada de romántico. Bueno, no era como si el hubiera deseado que España se le insinuara como aquella vez, por supuesto que no. Y sin embargo era consciente de que esos rápidos latidos de su corazón decían todo lo contrario.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos - de esos que ya casi parecían minutos - aclararse la mente y salir de ese estado de alteración. Caminó hasta el escritorio con paso sereno y tomó el papel abollado, releyendo las líneas que él mismo había escrito hacía menos de una hora, queriendo ponerse en el lugar de Antonio, sólo para intentar imaginar qué era lo que podría haber pasado por aquella cabeza al descubrir el contenido.

"…_sabes que detesto hacer una alianza contigo… si accedo a tu petición es únicamente porque me encanta joder a ese bastardo. Juegas sucio, Francis, sabes perfectamente que a cambio de ver a España en la ruina soy capaz de aliarme hasta con el mismísimo demonio…"_

Mierda, y mil veces mierda. ¿No podía ser más claro?

Arthur estrujó la carta y la dejó caer al suelo. Se apoyó contra el mueble y se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos, chasqueando la lengua y maldiciéndose por haber escrito aquello. ¿Era necesario aclararle a Francia _de esa manera_ su ahora fingida antipatía hacia el imperio español? ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que justo en ese instante aparecería España y abriría el sobre…?

Inglaterra enarcó ambas cejas al surgirle súbitamente esa idea en la mente.

-Cierto – murmuró para sí mismo.

Cierto, el hispano, luego de dos años sin siquiera verlo, había aparecido por el palacio sin previo aviso, y aparentemente sin motivo alguno. O tal vez sí que había habido uno, pero después de ese momento de furia Antonio probablemente había desistido en comunicárselo. Pero eso no era lo más importante. El cómo había llegado ese documento a las manos del tomatero era lo que más necesitaba saber. Aquel inútil de su asistente era el mayor culpable, por no decir el único.

Salió dispuesto a encontrarlo y a matarlo en caso de que fuera necesario. Estaba muy cabreado de veras, se sentía capaz de patearle el culo y sacárselo de encima a su propio monarca si este se le cruzaba, para su mala suerte, en su camino. Dobló por uno de los pasillos, pisando el suelo con fuerza, rechinando los dientes e ignorando a las criadas que se asomaban por las puertas al sentir la respiración entrecortada y las blasfemias en voz baja del inglés. ¿Dónde demonios podría haber huido ese infeliz?

Continuó caminando, pasados ya varios minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, ya no buscando a su objetivo sino un lugar en el cual sentirse a salvo de las miradas curiosas de su propia gente. Lo encontró, camino a los jardines, cerca de los ventanales. No era temporada de visitas, ni de reuniones diplomáticas, por lo que el lugar que solía reservarse para dichas ocasiones estaba desierto. Adorada soledad, la bella paz de encontrarse sin siquiera un hombro en el cual desahogarse, ni un cuerpo moreno al cual acariciar, ni unos labios con sabor a sol y a tierras latinas en los cuales depositar los suyos. Ni una maldita voz con acento hispano que le susurrara al oído ciertas cosas que, de veras, necesitaba oír. Porque ni siquiera había tenido la suerte de cruzarse al español.

-¿Y para que mierda quiero cruzarme con ese imbécil si me odia? – le dijo al aire, apoyando la frente en la pared y dándole un puñetazo al muro. – soy un idiota, ¡un idiota!

No, no estaba llorando, o eso quería creer. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, que ardían de rabia y amargura. Debía de verse patético, sin duda alguna. Si el _frog_ lo viera, seguramente no lo creería. Aunque juraría que Francia no se reiría de él en un momento así. Todo lo contrario, se le acercaría con esa cara de idiota y le preguntaría por el motivo de su desolación. Y al obtener como respuesta un insulto o un golpe no se iría. Testarudo como era, le daría un abrazo honesto, carente de esa perversión que a su parecer siempre invadía el aura del francés. Era así como habían terminado entre las sábanas las cuatro últimas veces.

Mierda, no iba a correr ahora a los brazos del galo como un cachorro desamparado en busca de afecto. Pero lo que sí haría era levantarse y rescribir otra nueva carta, luego asegurarse de que sus guardias se encargaran de darle una "cordial" despedida al español hasta que sus pies estuvieran fuera del palacio, y finalmente buscar personalmente una cesta en las cocinas para colocar la cabeza de su asistente, luego de haberlo hecho pasar por la guillotina. Solo para hacerle pagar por el mal momento que estaba atravesando, no por haber sido el culpable de que España leyera aquella esquela.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se miró por el cristal de la ventana, sonriendo ante el cambio de imagen que esa expresión orgullosa y vengativa le daba a su rostro. Ese sí que era Arthur Kirkland. Y no aquel estúpido rubio que se había largado a llorar por un idiota adicto a los tomates.

-Este lugar te debe dar náuseas, igual que a mí. ¿No me entiendes? Ah... claro, el idioma. Ehm… of course, you can… follow me. ¿Lo dije bien?

Inglaterra vio esfumarse su sonrisa en el vidrio cuando escuchó esa voz. Era la voz de Antonio, no había duda, hablando en ese inglés tan espantoso, porque el maldito jamás había sabido pronunciar bien ni siquiera su nombre (tal vez por eso encontraba más fácil decirle Arturo… y la mierda que sentía por dentro cuando lo llamaba así). Se asomó un poco, algo desconcertado por aquellas palabras. ¿A quien se estaría dirigiendo en ese idioma que apenas podía deletrear? O mejor dicho… ¿A quien estaría ofreciéndole abandonar su residencia?

Ya, no necesitaba pensar demasiado, sus ojos le daban la respuesta. Allí estaba el incompetente de su ayudante, caminando al lado de España. ¿Acaso pensaba escapar? Como si se lo fuera a poner tan fácil… lástima que para vérselas con él tuviese que volver a encarar a Antonio. Aunque… pensándolo bien, era una buena oportunidad para desahogar su rabia, y qué mejor que hacerlo en las dos personas que le habían estropeado el día.

-Basta de romanticismo, Kirkland – murmuró para sí mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras que lo conducían hasta el jardín - De una maldita vez por todas.

/ / / / /

Antonio abrió la puerta de su casa y arrojó los papeles a la mesa, cuidándose bien de no dar luego un portazo y despertar con ello a Lovino. Esas no eran las horas de llegar, y seguramente el italiano se lo reprocharía al día siguiente. Y es que en realidad España no se sentía con ánimos de discutir o de hacer entrar en razón al jovencito. Este ya no podía recriminarle que se había demorado y que no había podido hacerse la cena solo, o los demás quehaceres. Italia ya tenía edad suficiente para apañárselas solo, aunque a pesar de eso seguía consintiéndolo cada vez que podía.

Había venido con una mala leche terrible, y no quería preocupar al chico, ni tampoco reñir con él. Todo por culpa de ese mil veces maldito Inglaterra. No era una novedad que verlo le provocara un dolor de estómago y unas ganas de romperle la cara a puñetazos, y seguramente Arthur albergaba esos mismos sentimientos hostiles hacia él. No era una novedad, claro que no, a pesar de que la anteúltima vez había sido diferente. Más que nada, seguía preguntándose si aquello no había sido nada más que un sueño. Hubiera dado muchas cosas por sentirse correspondido, por saber que el rubio no había olvidado esa noche y estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces con él. Porque de hecho, el motivo de su visita a Londres había sido proponerle otro armisticio, una unión entre ambas naciones para hacer frente a los problemas que pudiesen llegar a surgir en el futuro y…

Joder, no, a decir verdad había ido porque necesitaba volver a verlo. No sólo eso, también tocarlo… sentirlo. Más que nada ver cómo reaccionaba.

Ni siquiera su rey le había autorizado a una cosa así. Ni en sueños sus jefes harían otra tregua, y ambos lo sabían perfectamente, o eso había creído. Los papeles que portaba ni siquiera llevaban el sello real, era toda una gran excusa barata. De seguro tendría que procurarle una explicación por haberlo dejado abandonado esa noche. Pero Antonio no tenía por qué dársela, estaba plenamente convencido de que cuando sus labios se unieran, las razones les iban a importar una mierda. Ambos eran de pocas palabras cuando se trataba de eso. Y Arthur podía mostrarse agresivo y hostil en un principio, pero al final siempre cedía, y si estaba tan seguro de eso era porque _todo_ de Inglaterra podía ser falso, excepto sus ojos. Y aquel brillo de pasión y sinceridad que había vislumbrado en sus pupilas era incluso más creíble que ese entrecortado "Te quiero", que ahora le sonaba más hipócrita que cualquier otra cosa.

-Maldito imbécil engreído… - susurró, reprimiendo su deseo de tomar los platos de la mesa y romperlos contra la pared. Se llevó la mano al hombro, allí donde tenía esa venda improvisada que ocultaba la larga herida que le había hecho el anglosajón antes de despedirlo.

Buscó el botiquín en su habitación, sonriendo apenas al ver que Italia había invadido su cama y dormía en ella abrazando la almohada. Realmente había muchas cosas por las que valía la pena no perder la calma, y mucho menos si se trataba de un inglés. No obstante, había algo que le dolía por dentro, mucho más que ese tajo de la espada de Arthur, mucho más que el haberle tenido que dejar un labio roto y un ojo morado en ese lindo rostro por haberle atacado de esa manera. Odiaba las traiciones. Estaba acostumbrado a pelearse con Francia por cuestiones territoriales o diplomáticas, ya que de todos modos siempre conservaban la amistad. Por lo que no era exactamente que Inglaterra hiciera una alianza con el gabacho en su contra lo que le molestaba tanto, sino que hubiese jugado tan sucio con algo tan importante como los sentimientos. _Sus_ sentimientos. Cuando ni en mil años Antonio hubiese creído que aquel desvergonzado pirata (porque vamos, todavía lo era) iba a hacer que se desvelara tantas noches pensando solamente en ese cuerpo pálido y perfecto, en esos ojos esmeralda, y esa boca capaz de liberar los sonidos más deliciosos del mundo del mismo modo en que podía besar y susurrar una blasfemia.

Pensar en el inglés reavivaba, muy a su pesar y uno por uno, aquellos recuerdos de la noche en que había marchado a Inglaterra por cuestiones que nada tenían que ver con el rubio y, aun así, sin proponérselo, había terminado cruzándose con él. Peor aún, había terminado de la forma menos esperada.

Se estremeció y suspiró. Ni aunque estuviese dolido o lleno de rabia y odio hacia Inglaterra, ni siquiera así desaparecían esas imágenes de su cabeza. Bien, Arthur no era el primero con el que se había acostado, ni tampoco el segundo, tercero o cuarto. Ni siquiera el décimo. Pese a que Antonio no llevaba la cuenta de esas cosas, estaba casi seguro. Pero no podía, los arañazos, los besos, el sabor de su piel y el placentero sonido de su voz… los sentía todavía, como si el inglés estuviese a su lado. Y aunque la ira no se hubiese esfumado, la necesidad era mucho más fuerte.

-Dios santo, ya basta con esto – suplicó en un murmullo, para después abandonar la habitación.

Salió al exterior, cerrando tras sí la puerta y apoyándose en ella, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el umbral. Sacó la navaja que llevaba en la cintura y se puso a rasgar la tierra mientras buscaba una manera de pensar en otra cosa, lo que fuera, menos algo que lo obligase a encontrar otra nueva excusa para volver a Londres.

-Tengo que hablar con Francis – murmuró entrecerrando los ojos, abstraído en sus propias ideas, a la vez que dibujaba con la hoja trazos inconscientes– hablar y… llegar a un acuerdo, no puede ser que justo ahora se le ocurra joderme así... Tengo que hablar antes que Arthur…

Arthur. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. Todo el tiempo, constantemente acosándolo en su mente. Y parecía que mientras más imposible se le hacía la idea de volver a tenerlo, más se empeñaba su cerebro en recordar. Tal vez, cruzando el mar, Inglaterra estuviese pensando en él también, mordiéndose los labios y maldiciendo el día en que creyó que las cosas iban a cambiar. O tal vez no, quizás simplemente estaría conciliando apaciblemente el sueño, sonriente y con la conciencia tranquila.

Clavó la hoja en la tierra, con la intención de levantarse luego e irse a la cama para dormir, pero recordó que si estaba justamente ahí afuera era porque no podía hacerlo. Si no encontraba algo realmente importante en el cual ocupar su mente iba a terminar trastornado. De por sí ya estaba un tanto perturbado y preocupado por la seguidilla de rebeliones que habían surgido en tan poco tiempo. Hasta Lovino había intentado sacárselo de encima, y aunque aparentase que las aguas ya se habían calmado, todavía le dolía la casi ruptura de sus relaciones con Italia. Estaba cansado de tantas revueltas.

Eso le recordaba que había sido Arthur uno de los que había ayudado mucho a que Portugal le diera una buena patada en el culo y se declarara independiente. Maldito inglés podrido.

Realmente había sido una estupidez acostarse con Arthur. No, acostarse no. Sí involucrarse tanto, sabiendo que la situación de su país era un desastre. Aunque cuanto le hubiese gustado que Inglaterra lo consolara, fuera su apoyo… no diplomáticamente (porque sabía que su monarca lo mandaría a la guillotina si el rubio sugería una alianza con España) pero al menos sentimentalmente. Esos dos años habían sido bastante llevaderos para él, solo porque canalizaba su tristeza en los recuerdos de aquella noche y los convertía en sonrisas. No se sentía tan solo en el mundo. Enemistado con Francia, con Italia, con Portugal, la crisis económica, el despilfarro que hacían los nobles con el tesoro nacional, los gastos militares, y encima ahora sin el inglés… sentía que algo demasiado terrible estaba por venírsele encima.

-Francia – dijo incorporándose - Tengo que hablar con Francia, esto se me está yendo de las manos. Aunque… - murmuró sonriendo ante la ironía – últimamente todo se me está yendo de las manos.

Apoyó la frente contra la puerta, sin quitar la sonrisa resignada de sus labios. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal para que de golpe todos intentaran (y algunos lograran) dejarlo? ¿Por qué su imperio se le desmigajaba en la mano y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para solucionarlo? ¿Por qué? Maldita sea, ¿y por qué Inglaterra tenía tanto que ver en las lágrimas que estaba derramando? Ojalá Lovino no despertara y lo viera llorando. Aunque tal vez así el italiano se compadeciera y le diera un abrazo. El abrazo y el consuelo que había ido a buscar a Londres y le había sido negado. El cariño que necesitaba para no sentirse abandonado, miserable, desvalido, y caerse de a pedazos ante el resto del mundo.

* * *

_España realmente no estaba pasa__ndo por un buen momento ToT._

_Guerra de los 30 años (1618 – 1648)__: Francia le declara la guerra a España en 1635. Desde ese momento siguieron enemistados, hasta que firmaron la paz en 1659._

_Declaración de independencia de Portugal (1640)__: Francia e Inglaterra colaboraron para que Portugal dejara de pertenecer a España~_

_Rebelión del sur de Italia (1648)_

_...entre otras cosas. Pobre mi Toño...*apachurra*_

_Y encima después, la guerra de sucesión. Y que cabrón terminará siendo Arthur…!8D_

Demoré en actualizar porque estaba en temporada de examen, disculpen.

¿Soy sincera? Siento que esto se esta yendo al asco. No me gusta nada, ¡siento que esta horrible! Feo, feo, feo. Espantoso. Bueno, a ver si mejoro un poco…

Gracias por leer, como siempre, y por los reviews. La verdad es que me gustan mucho todos, si vieran la cara de estúpida que pongo al leerlos se reirían. srsly, prometo mejorar esta cosa! *se arrodilla*

Ja ne!


End file.
